Last Night Last
by beatingoutasamba
Summary: "Kate untangles herself from Castle's body and sets her feet on the cold metal floor. She's naked. He's almost naked. And they just had sex in a walk-in refrigerator at Ryan's wedding reception. She blushes and turns away, suddenly embarrassed. This is not good."
1. Always

**A/N: **Back in November, DanahNYPD suggested that I write a story based on the song "Last Night Last" by Lady Antebellum. I was originally going to write it as a one-shot, but it just became so much more. I'd like to dedicate this story to LittleLizzieZentara. She has been amazingly supportive over the past couple of weeks, beta-reading this story, letting me bounce ideas off of her, analyzing the _Castle _episodes with me, discussing old movies and sci-fi... She's the greatest online friend a person could ask for. So thanks Liz! You're the best! :)

**Warnings: **This story contains _heavy_ smut. If you don't like that sort of thing, you should click the back button on your browser now.

**Disclaimer: **_Castle _belongs to ABC studios and Andrew Marlowe. The song "Last Night Last" belongs to Lady Antebellum and Capitol Records Nashville. This fanfiction story is the only thing that belongs to me.

* * *

As everyone is ushered into the pavilion of the Central Park Boathouse, Castle and Beckett link their arms together and admire the room. Three hanging chandeliers illuminate the round tables surrounding the dance floor, which are covered in multicolored peonies and fancy crystal dishes. Numerous candles create a healthy yellow glow which is perfect for photos and the beautiful woodwork adds a rustic look to the setting, making it seem as if they're entering a charming countryside inn. It's a nice change from the fast-paced, busy, and often mechanical world of downtown New York.

They soon find their seats at a table located near the front, close to the wedding party's table. Cute little place cards mark the spots where they're supposed to sit, so they slowly slide the chairs out and then collapse into them.

Castle looks into Kate's eyes, almost getting lost in the hazel depths. Staring into her eyes is a hobby of his, but unfortunately she usually notices...

She raises an eyebrow, silently asking why he's watching her.

"So, um, I was just thinking about..." He's at a loss for what to say. Normally he's really good at thinking on the spot, but her eyes have disarmed him. He grabs his napkin to give his hands something to do and then quickly looks around for a topic of conversation. "Isn't this reception great?" _Whew._

"Yeah, Kevin and Jenny did a really nice job, didn't they?" She tilts her head up to look at the intricate wooden ceiling.

Castle follows her gaze.

"You know, I have the sudden urge to climb up there and sit on the rafters."

She looks back at him with a bemused expression on her face and a smile forcing its way to the surface.

"I could drop buckets of water on unsuspecting people," he says seriously.

She lets out a cheerful laugh, the corners of her eyes crinkling. He loves that. The napkin drops from his fingers and suddenly he's lost in her eyes again; he can't help it.

Thankfully his trance is broken by Lanie, her date, Toby, and two of Jenny's friends who all arrive at the same time and sit down at the table with them. Lanie makes sure to sit next to Kate, despite the fact that her place card is two seats over.

"What are you two lovebirds talking about?"

Beckett rolls her eyes and Castle just smiles. It must be physically impossible for Lanie to _not _tease them.

After a few minutes of small talk, the Master of Ceremonies walks in and picks up the microphone by the sound equipment, tapping it twice.

"Good evening everybody, if I could have your attention please, the festivities are about to begin," he says in a thick New York accent.

When the room quiets down, he continues.

"Well, it's the moment you've all been waiting for, so without further ado, may I announce your bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Ryan!" He gestures toward the French doors just as they open.

Ryan and Jenny receive a loud applause when they enter the reception hall. They couldn't look happier as they interlock their fingers and walk out onto the dance floor.

The MC joins them and shakes their hands while the professional photographers flutter about, snapping photos of everybody.

"Doesn't she look gorgeous everybody?" the MC speaks into the microphone, causing the crowd to burst into cheers again. Jenny blushes slightly and Ryan leans in to whisper in her ear.

"He's right. You're absolutely stunning."

She kisses him on the cheek.

The MC puts his arm around Ryan's shoulders and leans in close.

"Okay, repeat after me: Even though this party is only a few hours-"

"Even though this party is only a few hours," Ryan echoes.

"My love for you is forever."

"My love for you is forever."

Then the MC says, "Now everybody say 'Awww'!" The wedding guests oblige.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as loud as you can, make some noise for your bride and groom this evening as they dance together for the first time as husband and wife!"

Esposito yells, "Don't trip!" from his seat near the dance floor.

The crowd laughs and Ryan shoots him a quick glare as "A Wink and a Smile" by Harry Connick Jr. starts to play over the speakers.

Moments later, Kevin and Jenny are twirling around the dance floor, performing the waltz they've been working on for the past six months.

_Just the sound of your voice_

_The light in your eyes_

Ryan picks Jenny up by the waist and spins her around, earning several cheers. When he sets her down, they settle back into their routine. They don't even have to think about the steps – they just stare into each other's eyes and follow their hearts.

Kate clasps her hands together and tries not to cry with joy. That's how love should be. That's how love is. She knows this – she stares into Castle's eyes all the time. He doesn't know, of course. She usually sneaks a glance or two when he's already looking at her, making it seem as if she's only looking at him because what he's doing is "creepy." But nothing could be farther from the truth. His eyes keep her grounded. His eyes can turn a terrible day into a perfect day. And when he's looking at her with that familiar twinkle in his eye, her heartbeat increases and she swears she starts to blush. Every time. It's like she's sixteen again. Young, dumb, and in love.

She turns her head to watch her partner, appreciating his defined cheekbones and his little half-smile that she loves so much.

_We're so far away from yesterday_

_Together with a wink and smile_

Castle grins as the happy couple continues to dance. Despite his two failed marriages, he always enjoys going to weddings. There's just something about celebrating the love between two people that fills him with hope – hope that he'll find "The One". He glances over at Kate, who, upon being caught, immediately looks back at the dance floor, blushing slightly. It's obvious that she's been looking at him again. It's adorable. "_Who knows Castle? Maybe third time's the charm_." Looking at the pink tinge on Kate's cheeks, he knows that she's right. The third time _will _be the charm, as long as it's with her.

_We go together like a wink and a smile_

As they finish off the dance, Ryan shoots Jenny an exaggerated wink and she grins at him before bursting into a fit of laughter, her tousled blonde hair framing her face perfectly. He captures her lips with his own and the crowd erupts into applause.

While clapping, Castle turns to Kate and asks, "Wasn't that song in _Sleepless In Seattle_?"

She smirks. "You are such a girl!"

But, if truth be told, she actually likes that he's so in touch with his feminine side. It's endearing and sweet and if she wasn't so good at hiding her feelings, she might even say that she loves him for it.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, you are all invited to come out to the dance floor for the next song!" the MC says just as the soothing violin notes of a Frank Sinatra melody escape into the air.

Kevin and Jenny hold each other close and sway together while other couples start to join them.

Castle holds his arm out to Beckett.

"Shall we?"

She links her arm through his as she's done a thousand times before and they walk out onto the dance floor. He immediately takes her hand and whirls her around before pulling her back into his arms, putting his hands on her waist, and leading them back and forth to the music.

_I'll be loving you, always_

_With a love that's true, always_

It's almost as though the song was meant for them. Though unspoken, they both know that "always" is their code for so much more. "I love you," "I want to be with you," "You're everything to me," "I want to spend forever with you," etc. etc. They're not stupid; the subtext isn't exactly hidden, after all. In fact, they have both gone out of their way to say the innocent word to each other. It's a lot easier than saying the actual phrase, especially since the first and only time it was said, it didn't work out very well...

When Kate was shot, they both thought that it would be the last time they saw each other. Castle said that he loved her, just as the life drained out of her. But before she fell unconscious, she smiled. If those were going to be the last words she ever heard, at least she could die in peace, knowing that he felt the same way.

In some ways, that moment in the cemetery is the clearest moment of Kate's life. She knew exactly what she wanted, and it was staring down at her. Nothing else mattered.

Then she was saved. Reality took over. She couldn't admit that she heard him – what if he didn't mean it? What if he did? What did it mean? She was recovering and didn't want to deal with it, so she lied. _"You don't remember... the gunshot?" "No." _And once she lied to him, she couldn't take it back. She wanted to, oh how she wanted to; she couldn't bear to see him in so much pain – pain that she had caused. She has spent the last few months regretting one tiny word. If she had just said "yes", things might have been different. But now life is complicated and confusing. Now every time he looks at her, there's a hint of sadness just beneath his cool exterior, as if he can't help but remember that fateful day. Remember watching her die. Remember her _not _remembering.

It's unbearable, watching him wait for her to be ready. She wants to be ready, she really does, but she isn't.

_When the things you've planned need a helping hand_

_I will understand, always_

Kate steps a little closer to him, sliding her hands up from his shoulders to his neck. He's surprised by her action, but quickly catches on, pulling her even closer and linking his hands together behind her back. She leans her head on his shoulder and shuts her eyes.

Castle has always been there for her. He keeps her from falling into oblivion. He saves her from herself. He's always saving her, time and time again. He pulled the wires out of the bomb, he held her as they nearly froze to death, he pulled her out of that airplane hanger... She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him.

When she was hellbent on finding the son-of-a-bitch who ordered the hit on her mother, he was there to stop her. He was the voice of reason, and although she hated him for it, he was right. She did crawl inside her mother's murder. She did hide there. She is scared to find out who she is without it. And he's the only one who noticed.

He always notices.

But will he understand?

_Days may not be fair, always  
That's when I'll be there, always_

Castle feels the weight of her head against his body. He turns his head slightly and takes a deep breath – she smells of roses and lavender and cherries and chocolate and the wind rolling over a field of sunflowers in the spring... Perfection. He takes another breath and her brunette locks tickle his cheek. He's just died and gone to Heaven.

As Kate's hands lightly caress the base of his neck, he thinks about how she's always there for him. She always makes his day better. An arch of her eyebrow, a note of her lyrical laugh, the way she thinks he's "sweet".

When he broke up with Gina, Beckett was there to comfort him, even though she didn't know why he needed comforting. Somehow she just sensed that he was having a bad day. She brought him home to board the "comfort food train" and pulled flowers out of her jacket and this just made him love her even more. It's always been her. The bimbos, the one-night-stands, _Gina –_ they were just distractions.

He's found his soul mate; he just hopes that she's found hers.

_Not for just an hour, not for just a day  
Not for just a year, but always_

He's smelling her hair. She should stop him, she really should, but... She likes it. Kate likes the way his breath heats the skin of her scalp and she _loves _the way he smiles into her hair. She pushes her head up a bit, leaning into his mouth. He presses an almost imperceptible kiss to her head and suddenly she's overwhelmed.

Kate can't imagine her life without Castle and always wants to be there with him, but she's scared as hell. That wall is still there and it's not just going to go away. What if they start a relationship and it doesn't work out because she's not able to fully let him into her heart? To cross that line with him when she's still being held back by her mother's case wouldn't be fair to him and it certainly wouldn't be fair to her. She needs to put that case to rest before she can have any semblance of normalcy in her life.

But then, what if they started a relationship and it did work? This is the more likely solution. Castle would help her through the good and the bad, she could lean on him for support, he would make her pancakes in the morning, and kiss her hair just like he's doing now. Maybe she needs that.

He said it himself: "Always." Forever. He said it to her after they kissed and he said it again when they huddled together for warmth in that god-forsaken freezer. Two of the most important moments of her life, and they both involve him and a word that is a very close synonym for "I love you"? It can't be a coincidence.

He'll wait forever if that's what it takes. Maybe she just has to take the leap.

Kate opens her eyes and tilts her head up to look him in the eyes. He doesn't smile, but his eyes sparkle down at her. Her heart melts.

_Days may not be fair, always  
That's when I'll be there, always_

They share a gaze for what seems like an eternity, each looking into the other's soul. They don't blink, they don't move forward, they just stare. A staring contest without the humor. Who can show their love the longest?

Castle's life was turned upside down when he met Kate. With her badge and her gun and her quick wit, he was immediately smitten. She got under his skin, and now she resides there, sending tingles over his skin when she smiles, setting his nerve endings on fire when she flirts. She's a part of him, and if he ever lost her, he would be losing part of himself.

He loves her with all of his heart, and even though she can't remember, he knows that she knows. When she's ready for more, he'll be there. He will wait forever – as long as she's still breathing, he will be her faithful partner, companion, and lover.

_Not for just an hour, not just a day  
Not for just a year, but always _

As the song ends, they sway together, and in that moment, they start to lean in close. Her eyes flick down to his lips, and he looks at her with uncertainty. She just smiles and slides her hand up through his hair, pulling him down to her. Their lips are inches apart and it's the most exquisite feeling in the world. Everything falls away. It's just the two of them spinning in slow circles on the dance floor. He leans down the last few inches and brushes his lips against hers, barely touching them for a split second. Her breath grazes his mouth as she sighs.

They're just on the precipice of giving into their desire when the unspeakable happens.

The beautiful, romantic, Frank Sinatra song becomes a crazy techno beat, the Master of Ceremonies says something about "getting their groove on" while waiting for their food, and a groomsman accidentally bumps into Kate when he gets a bit overzealous with his side-snapping.

They jump apart abruptly and rush off the dance floor. Kate smooths her gray dress and tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Castle draws in a shuddery breath. As they sit back down at their table, they can't look at each other. They almost kissed, but now the enchanting spell is broken.

What now?

* * *

**A/N: **Coming up in chapter 2: The reason you clicked on this story in the first place – SMUT! (In an interesting location...)

**Disclaimer: **"A Wink and a Smile" by Harry Connick Jr. and "Always" by Frank Sinatra belong to their respective owners, not me.

* * *

_You can follow me on Twitter at MissRainbowPie._


	2. Run

**Warning: **The second half of this chapter is VERY smutty. For those of you who like this story, but don't feel comfortable reading smut, I encourage you to stop reading when you hit the line, "One taste and he's addicted." Then skip to the end and read the very last section. :)

* * *

After eating delicious lemon-glazed salmon filets with asparagus, drinking copious amounts of champagne, and listening to a few heartfelt toasts from the wedding party, the tension between Castle and Beckett has finally dissipated. No more awkward small talk between courses, no more uncomfortable glances... The almost-but-not-quite kiss is just another thing that they ignore and don't talk about.

It's water under the bridge.

It's forgotten.

It doesn't mean a thing.

Uh huh. _Sure._

Just after the waiter sets a plate of chocolate covered strawberries on the table, Castle stands up and clinks his gold-plated knife against his crystal champagne glass.

"Excuse me, can I have your attention please?"

Kate grabs a strawberry and looks up at him from her seated position. The conversation dies down as everyone stops what they're doing to listen to his speech.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Richard Castle," he starts. "I'm a famous mystery novelist and have been shadowing Detective Beckett here for the past three and a half years."

He gestures toward her. She takes a bite of strawberry and smiles at him as she licks a bit of melted chocolate from her manicured nail. He draws a sharp intake of breath before continuing.

"In that time, I've had a few near-death experiences, I've disarmed a bomb-"

Kate coughs really loudly and shoots him a death glare.

Oops. That's classified.

"Um... I've punched some bad guys, caught my fair share of criminals, been witness to some pretty messed up things... And I've seen someone I l- care about shot in the chest." He trails off and grimaces at the bad memory, nervously glancing at Kate.

Kate looks down at her lap, subconsciously covering her scar with her hand, even though it's already covered by her dress.

"Anyway, it's a dangerous job and I'm not even a real cop. I don't do that for a living. When I go home at the end of the day, I sit down at my desk and kill people with my keyboard. But Kevin, Kate, Javier... They _do _do that for a living. They risk their lives to keep all of us safe, so can I get a round of applause for the NYPD?"

Cheers and whoops reverberate through the room and bounce off of the glass windows. Esposito stands up and takes an exaggerated bow, drawing the attentions of a few ladies near by, including Lanie.

During all of this commotion, Castle steals the microphone, makes a beeline for Ryan, and puts a hand on the groom's shoulder.

"Kevin-"

Static feedback from the microphone silences the room. Castle taps the device twice.

"Kevin, you are one lucky guy. Because even while performing one of the most demanding jobs on Earth, you managed to find a woman who's willing to risk her life to keep _you _safe."

He grins at Jenny and then sneaks a quick peek at Kate.

"You have someone to come home to at night, to share all of your worries with, to watch TV with, to have kids with..." He smirks. "Someone to drink honey milk with."

Ryan shakes his head.

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" he asks.

"Never."

As Ryan hangs his head and smacks his palm to his forehead, everybody laughs, especially Jenny. She kisses him on the cheek and whispers, "Sorry."

Castle carries on after a beat. "You two are so adorable and sweet. You're soul mates. I can only hope that I manage to find a love like yours."

He looks directly at Kate, a hint of a smile on his lips. He remembers their brief kiss on the dance floor – the look in her eyes, the way she sighed against his lips, the feel of her hands on his neck. The fact that she didn't push him away. He's already found a love like theirs.

He raises his champagne glass and nods to Kate. She raises her glass in return and they salute each other.

"To Kevin and Jenny!" he exclaims.

The crowd echoes him and then bursts into applause. Castle and Beckett still hold each other's gaze. As the room explodes with noise, a sort of peace envelops them both. Smiles are exchanged, electricity shocks their skin, and time stops for just a moment.

Then Kate looks away and the trance shatters, exposing them to the surprisingly loud world.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the chocolate-covered strawberries are taken away and replaced with small, empty plates which will soon be filled with wedding cake.

"Would everyone please gather around the dance floor?" the MC asks.

Castle is engrossed in a conversation with Lanie's date, so Beckett taps him on the shoulder and they both stand up and move towards the middle of the room.

Sitting on the dance floor is the sky-high wedding cake, brought in with a rolling table. It's one of those cakes that is just far too beautiful to eat. Five circular tiers tower two feet into the air. The icing is light beige with an intricate, floral, Asian-esque design done in a darker beige, and to top it off, a stem of live orchids wraps halfway around the cake, a large, open, flower sitting on the top layer.

"Wow," Kate mutters to no one in particular.

Ryan and Jenny hold hands and practically skip out onto the dance floor, overwhelming happiness beginning to overtake them.

The caterer hands them each a fork and then starts to cut two slices for them.

Kate watches with a grin plastered on her face. She's almost as happy as they are. Weddings always make her giddy, but this time she's at one with a date she actually cares about. This time, if she catches the bouquet, she knows there's a chance of marriage in her future. This time, she has someone she wants to dance with. This time she's with someone who loves her unconditionally. Even though he covered it up quite nicely, she still caught the beginnings of that one syllable word during his speech. There's that pang of guilt again – guilt that she still can't bring herself to say it back. She's not ready. But she will be one day, and considering the fact that Castle's been watching her instead of Kevin and Jenny for the past minute or so, she's starting to believe that day will come sooner than she first thought.

A few "Awww"s draw Kate's eyes back to the dance floor. Ryan has enveloped Jenny in his arms from behind and is now gently feeding her a piece of the decadent vanilla cake. She smiles around the fork and he slides it out of her mouth. Then she flips around in his arms, feeds him another morsel, and kisses him after a moment, crumbs of cake still on her lips.

Beckett tries not to cry at the perfection of the moment. She's not a girly-girl. She's a detective. No crying. No crying. She blinks her eyes furiously, but it only causes a tear to slip down her cheek. Using her ring finger, she tries to wipe it away without drawing attention to herself, but it's too late.

"You okay?" Castle asks, concern lacing his voice.

She smiles widely and turns to face him, hoping her makeup didn't streak.

"Yeah," she says, somewhere between a laugh and a whisper. "I'm okay."

Despite her assurance, he still puts his large, soft hand over hers.

Kate doesn't move her hand for the longest time, frozen with shock and a bit of fear, but eventually she makes a decision. She twists her hand around and links her fingers through his, Dr. Burke's words replaying themselves in the corners of her mind. _Start small and work your way up. You'll get there. _Holding hands is small and comfortable and... right. He's right. She's getting there, little by little, step by step.

She keeps their hands linked as they walk back to the table. It just feels so natural, like they've been doing it every day for years. But when Lanie eyes the tight grip and shoots her a knowing smirk, she immediately unravels her hand from his and sits down abruptly, avoiding her best friend's gaze.

Thankfully the cake arrives before Lanie can get any bright ideas. She really doesn't want to talk about it right now, and although Castle probably knows that, Lanie has never been one to let things drop.

To distract herself from all of the craziness of the night, she focuses on the ridiculously pretty slice of cake in front of her. Kate grabs her fork and cuts herself a small piece, delicately placing it on her tongue. Then it hits her. The French vanilla swirls in her mouth with a hint of pumpkin spice, sending her back to the good old days when her mom would make pumpkin chocolate chip cake as part of her famous Sunday brunches. Her taste-buds are in nostalgic nirvana. She closes her eyes to fully enjoy the sensation.

When Kate opens her eyes again, she sees Castle staring at her. Again.

"What?" she asks, suddenly self-conscious. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's just- you look so peaceful." He tilts his head thoughtfully. "It suits you."

"Yeah, well. It's a really good cake."

She emphasizes her point by taking another bite, leaving the fork in her mouth for a lingering moment so that she can catch each nuance of flavor on her tongue before she swallows the perfectly textured bite.

Suddenly a wave of grief hits her as she has another flashback and realizes that her mom will never make pumpkin chocolate chip cake again. Her forehead creases and her lips thin out, but then the wave passes and she manages to compose herself before Castle sees her weakness.

He laughs and takes a bite himself.

"If you love it that much, I'll just buy the bakery for you. We could go there every day and eat cake for breakfast. You know, if you- if you wanted to have breakfast with me... every day. Because, you wouldn't... I mean-"

He stops talking when she cuts him off with a look of utter love, adoration, and surprise. What started out as a joke became so much more in the span of five seconds. She can't bring herself to look away from his deep blue eyes. She wants that. She wants this amazing cake for breakfast, but more importantly, she wants to share it with her partner. But she can't tell him. She knows what she wants; it should be easy. But she can't.

"Castle?" Kate looks away, breaking their gaze once again. She can't deal with this right now.

"Yeah?"

He seems distracted, watching her actions rather than listening to her words.

"I need a drink."

* * *

Castle heads to the bar across the room, leaving Kate alone. He sneaks a glance back and sees that Lanie is already interrogating her, presumably fishing for details about the hand-holding.

Oh, to be a fly on that table...

Details about the hand-holding incident would definitely be welcome.

Details about the really short, heat-of-the-moment, brush of lips on the dance floor would be even more welcome, though.

Seriously, what the hell is going on tonight?

"What's your poison?" the bartender jokes.

Castle puts his credit card on the counter and says the first thing that pops into his head. "Two shots of tequila, please."

Oh, God. He just ordered tequila. That's going to send a mixed message.

He remembers the words as clearly as the day he wrote them.

_"Nikki didn't look up at him because she was afraid if she did she would change her mind about taking the leap. She bent toward his hand and darted her tongue out, quickly at first, but then, choosing to slow the moment down, she lingered there licking the salt off his skin. He offered her the shot and she fired it back and then, cradling his wrist in her fingers, she guided the lime wedge he was holding to her lips."_

Of course, that moment was the catalyst that led to the infamous "Page 105" a few pages later.

_"They held on with a fury, his passion matching hers as they explored each other, moving, biting, hungry, reaching and reaching to satisfy what they ached for."_

No matter how hard she tries to deny it, Kate is a fan of his novels. What is she going to think when he comes back with shots of tequila?

Well, it's too late. The bartender hands him the shots and returns his credit card.

"Lime and salt, sir?"

"No!" Castle exclaims a little too quickly.

The bartender gives him a weird look and then turns away to fix a drink for a different customer.

Well, maybe she won't get the reference...

He starts walking back to their table, but slows down when he sees Kate and Lanie in a heated conversation.

* * *

"Kate, that kiss on the dance floor was _not _a heat-of-the-moment thing! There's been something between you two since day one, but you're too chicken to admit it."

"But Lanie-"

"Forget about your feelings and his feelings and the drama and the conflict! You want my advice? Carpe diem. Live in the now. Seize the moment 'cause tomorrow you might be dead. You know that better than anyone."

Kate's eyes shift downward, pushing painful memories deep down into the vault buried in her heart.

"How am I supposed to 'live in the now' when there's so much history between us?"

Lanie grins.

"Simple. Act like your sexy, beautiful self; dance with your sexy, beautiful date; and have a good time. Just enjoy the reception, forget the past," her voice lowers as Castle arrives at the table, "and lose yourself in the night."

"And what are you two ladies talking about? Me, I hope," he laughs.

Kate looks up at Castle and then back to her friend. Lanie raises her eyebrows, prompting her to take action.

"Castle, sit down," she orders, noticing the tequila in his hand.

"Okay..."

Before he's even completely seated, she grabs one of the shot glasses from his hand, downs it in one quick gulp without so much as a grimace, slams it down on the table, and stands up in front of him.

An upbeat country-pop melody comes on over the speakers.

It's now or never.

_I wanna watch you undress  
I wanna watch you glow_

Castle watches in awe as Kate turns to face him, gets a saucy flicker in her eye, and starts to sway to the music while staring straight into his eyes. She bends her knees slightly, moving her body to the bass guitar and drums.

_Let your hair down  
All around and cover us both_

She slides her hands up and down her slender form, lingering on her neck, gathers up her hair in one hand, and then lets it fall in a messy wave around her face. He can't breathe. She's essentially stripping for him without the stripping and he can't breathe. It's all he can do to keep from falling out of his chair.

Her flowing motions mesmerize him and he doesn't even have time to wonder what's going on because just then, she takes off her crazy, 4-inch stilettos and gently throws them in his lap.

On tip-toes, she backs up toward the dance floor, biting her lip seductively.

"You comin', Castle?" she murmurs, begging him to follow with her index finger.

_You turn, turn, turn, turning me on  
Like a slow fire burn_

Castle looks down at the high heels in his laps, back to Beckett dancing about fifteen feet away from him, back to the shoes, and then to Lanie. She winks at him and mouths, "You're welcome." Sliding her chair back, she rises quickly and crosses the room to chat up Esposito.

He doesn't know what Lanie did, or what Kate is up to, but he likes it immensely. He always likes it when she dances, but he's never seen her dance when she's _not _under cover. And she wants to dance with him. Wow.

He runs a hand through his hair, debating whether or not he should follow. Okay, it's not really a debate – he knows he's going to follow her. But what does it mean?

_Still I run, run, run, run right into you  
Yeah, I run, run, run, run right into you_

Grabbing the shoes from his lap, he examines them for a moment before setting them on the floor.

Then he drinks the remaining shot of tequila and eagerly jumps out of his chair, practically running towards Kate. He can't wait to see what she'll do next.

It doesn't take more than a few seconds for him to find out because as soon as he gets within touching distance, she grabs him and pulls him flush against her body, digging her nails into his spine, hot breath on his neck.

Castle doesn't want to push her, but he follows her lead, putting his hands on the small of her back and stroking slightly.

He's a little worried about her sudden change in demeanor, though... Is she drunk?

_You trace my lines  
Stirring my soul_

The fact that his hands are "tracing her lines" causes an involuntary shiver to pass through Kate's body. She cannot believe Lanie talked her into this... But more importantly, she can't believe she's still dancing.

Then Castle stops for a moment and grabs her by the shoulders, turning her to look at him.

"Kate..."

"Shh." She puts a finger over his lips. "No talking."

That rule is more for her benefit than for his. If she starts talking, she'll ruin the moment, start thinking about her feelings, and she won't go through with this.

She turns around, putting her back against his chest and grinding against him. Reaching back, her fingers lightly graze his cheek before she trails her hand over to her body and runs it through her hair.

He steadies himself against her body, putting his hands on her waist. She can feel him move with her. She's still in the lead, but he's following along.

She never wants this to end.

_You turn, turn, turn, turning me on  
Like a slow fire burn_

Castle needs to talk to her. He needs to find out why she's acting the way she's acting. Usually he's so good at reading body language, but what he's reading now can't be right.

She's turned on? She wants him? She's drunk? No, she's not drunk... She's only had some champagne and a shot of tequila. That's not enough to break a tough cop like her.

So what is it?

He takes her hand and spins her around, twirling her out and billowing her dress.

When he pulls her back in, he turns her around so she's facing him again.

He runs his hands over her shoulders and feels her shudder at the touch.

This is amazing, but something isn't right because when he runs his hands up to her neck and tangles them in her hair, he sees a flash of doubt cross her exquisite features.

_I know that it's wrong  
Still I run, run, run, run right into you  
Yeah I run, run, run, run right into you_

Yeah, he needs to stop. Now. This is so wrong. She may be acting like this is okay, but it's not. Lanie pressured her and she's not ready. He is ready, but taking advantage wouldn't be right.

If he doesn't untangle his hands from her hair right now, he'll lose control and claim her mouth with his own and ruin their relationship in the span of a few seconds.

Her eyes look down at his lips, a lot of lust mixed with a spark of worry.

_And I feel your fingers  
Pound like thunder  
And I am so much more_

She thinks that he's about to kiss her. Part of her is thrilled, but a small voice in the back of her mind is screaming at her to run the other way.

Kate can feel his hands tense in her hair. Something primal appears in his eyes and this is it. He's going to kiss her and she doesn't care anymore. She just waits for it to happen and closes her eyes, awaiting the bliss to come.

Then he's gone. The warmth from his hands, the heat from his body, the love from his touch. All gone.

Opening her eyes, she sees him rushing across the room at a breakneck speed. Then he pushes open the doors leading to the boathouse deck and disappears without ever looking back.

Oh no. She went too far, didn't she?

* * *

_Turning me on_

Castle emerges into the chilly January air. It's like a jolt to his system, shocking him into realizing what just happened.

He just left Kate when she was ready to kiss him.

Abruptly.

Without explanation.

It was the right thing to do, but holy shit, she is _so_ hot and he's on fire right now.

Some really drunk people push past him and jump into the water. The screams and laughter don't help his concentration and he needs to think because he's rapidly losing the willpower to stay away from Kate.

He walks aimlessly down the deck and then enters a door at random. Then he's in the restaurant's kitchen with chefs bustling around him and before he knows it, he's in the walk-in refrigerator.

Leaving the solid, metal door open a crack, he sinks to the ground, finally getting some peace and quiet.

She's not ready for more. Despite their tiny kiss on the dance floor a few hours earlier, she's not ready. That's just something that happens at weddings. You dance with someone you like, to a song that has special meaning, a kiss is bound to happen. But when you get home at the end of the night, there will be regrets because it wasn't real. He doesn't want her to have regrets.

Castle rubs his eyes with his hands and then leans his forehead against his knees, finally starting to cool down.

What the hell is he going to do?

* * *

_Like a slow fire burn_

The song has to end to bring Kate back to reality. He left. She went too far and he left.

Making a snap decision, she runs across the reception hall and out the door after him, leaving her shoes by the table.

The wind ruffles her hair and goosebumps appear on her exposed skin.

The moonlight illuminates her path as she follows in his footsteps, getting inside his head, trying to figure out where he would have gone.

She sees Detective Karpowski leaning against the railing, looking out over the glimmering water.

"Hey Roselyn," Kate approaches, smiling, yet worried still.

"Hey Kate! Great reception, huh?"

"Yeah, it's good. Say, have you seen Castle?"

"You know, I did actually! He wandered by here about a minute ago and didn't even notice when I said 'Hi.' He went through that door over there."

Karpowski points and Kate rushes off without even saying goodbye.

When she gets to the kitchen, the warmth is a welcome reprieve from the cold air she came from. She looks back and forth, looking for some kind of clue within the busy room, and then she sees it.

The walk-in refrigerator door is _cracked_. No self-respecting chef would leave the refrigerator open, but Castle would, especially given the fact that they almost died in a freezer.

Crossing the tile floor and sneaking inside, Kate sees Castle sitting in the corner with his head in his hands.

The door slams shut on its own, startling Castle, and she slowly advances toward him, like a tigress stalking her prey.

* * *

He scrambles to his feet, trying to put himself on even ground with Kate. The look in her eye tells him that she's on a mission and he's a little scared... She usually reserves that look for suspects.

Stopping about two feet away, she stares him down, hands on her hips.

"Why'd you leave?"

So that's how it's going to be. Direct. To the point.

Shit.

What is he supposed to say?

If he opens his mouth, he might just tell the truth, so he stays silent, willing her to go away.

"And why are you in a refrigerator?" she adds, not giving up.

"I was looking for milk," Castle says before he can stop himself, as if it's a perfectly reasonable explanation to be crouched in the corner of a walk-in fridge.

Her lips curl up into a sly grin.

"Milk?"

"Yeah. I have a... calcium deficiency."

Kate takes a step towards him, now a foot away, invading his personal space.

"A calcium deficiency, huh?"

"Yeah. Couldn't think straight. Had to leave before I... broke a bone."

It's happening again. She's being provocative and gorgeous and completely irresistible and he needs to kiss her, but she backs off before he can act on his compulsion.

Now on the other side of the room, he studies her from a distance. His eyes travel from her adorable shoeless feet to her fluorescently-lit face. She appears thoughtful and melancholy, so different from the teasing, determined Beckett from five seconds earlier.

"Remember when we were in that freezer together?" she asks quietly after a moment.

He's surprised. That's one of those things that they never talk about.

When Kate looks up at him, vulnerable, with a few tears glistening in her eyes, he just wants to wrap her up in a hug and never let go.

Falling back to his default emotion, he uses humor to diffuse the tension and bring a smile to her face.

"We could always huddle together for warmth again."

She glances up and down his body, opens her mouth, then closes it, looking away fast.

_Oh my God._ She was going to say yes. She thought he was serious and she was going to say yes. Maybe he's just imagining things.

He creeps forward, edging towards her corner of the fridge. It's now his turn to stalk her like a tiger.

Testing the waters, he says, "You look cold."

Again, the look. The brief come-hither flicker that dances across her profile before being replaced by false nonchalance and a light blush.

Oh, she _so _wants it.

Another two steps, inches away from Kate.

"You know, I've been in this fridge for a while... I could use some warming up," he teases.

He doesn't want to push her and he knows that she'll stop him when he inevitably goes too far, but he can't even think straight. Her perfume is intoxicating, the cold is driving all of his blood south, and his brain is rapidly losing the ability to function.

Getting even more forward, he puts a hand on her arm, feeling her cold, delicate skin beneath his palm. She shivers at his touch, but still doesn't speak.

Castle leans in closer, his mouth at her ear.

"We kissed. On the dance floor." His words are a whisper, a ghost against her earlobe. "It was amazing."

His other hand finds its way to her hair, tucks a loose strand behind her ear. He backs up slightly to look at her, purposely focusing on her lips for longer than necessary, making his intentions clear. Kate just smiles and leans into him by a fraction of an inch, her fingers curling at his elbow.

Is this actually happening?

He moves in closer and closer, and then suddenly he's kissing her, hard and passionate, branding her mouth with his. He completely gives into his desire, forgetting his earlier trepidations.

This shouldn't be happening, but it's too late now. One taste and he's addicted.

* * *

Castle is kissing her and she should stop it, but she can't. She needs this. The entire night has been building to this, and quite frankly, she stopped thinking with her brain as soon as he mentioned huddling together for warmth.

His tongue leaves a searing trail of fire along her bottom lip, teasing her mouth open as she writhes beneath him, hand in his hair, never letting go. A light stroke against the roof of her mouth makes her skin go delightfully numb for a moment.

A breathless moan escapes her throat when he pulls at her lower lip with his teeth.

He pushes her back against the cold wall of the fridge. Kate lets out a hiss at the stinging metal on her skin and then a gasp when his mouth travels from her lips to her neck, licking at the skin above her carotid artery.

She starts to feel trapped. She's not ready for this, they can't possibly do this now, in a _walk-in refrigerator _of all places, and ohhhhhh God, she hopes he never stops.

He trails light kisses down her collarbone, stopping when he hits the gray fabric of her dress. At the sudden lack of touch, she squirms for more contact, digging her bare toes into his calf.

"Don't stop..." she murmurs.

Castle looks up at her in surprise, then puts his hand over her breast, giving her the pressure she craves.

Finally, Kate stops warring with herself about how wrong this is and gives in completely. Bringing his head up to her level, she pulls him in for a scorching kiss, exploring every crevice of his mouth, battling his tongue for dominance, tasting the lingering traces of tequila. She reaches a hand up her back to unzip her dress, all sensible thought gone from her head. All she wants now is friction. And _lots _of it.

He pulls down her loosened dress and now she's just wearing black lingerie, exposed, icy skin on fire. She steps out of the dress with one foot, leaving it crumpled around the other.

As if Castle can't believe this is happening, he admires her body, sweeping his gaze across the vast expanse of skin, lingering at her semi-naked breasts. She loves the attention, the exhilaration. The way a look from him can make her skin crawl with ravenous desire.

Then his eyes become a dark, stormy ocean, overcome with lust. Picking her up with ease, he spins around and props her up on a low, empty shelf, leaving the dress forgotten on the floor.

Her lacy bra is unhooked and cast away. Without warning, his lips and hands attack her taut nipples, kneading, flicking, biting.

"Ahhhh Castle," Kate pants, clutching at his jacket, attempting to slide it off his shoulders with her shaky hands.

He shrugs off the jacket and it falls to the floor. She lets out a sharp yell when he clamps down on her nipple with his teeth, reveling in the painful pleasure.

His hand skims down her body, grazes her panties, just above that blissful bundle of nerves, and she shivers in anticipation. Pulling aside the fabric, he slides his thumb through her folds, gathering moisture on the tip and bringing it to her swollen clit. He rubs vigorously for a second before stopping. He pulls down her panties in one swift movement, the black lace scraping the sensitive inner skin of her thighs. He replaces his thumb as he kisses his way farther down her body.

She bucks against his hand, silently begging for more, needing the release he can give her. Castle obliges, rubbing for another second, teasing her with short bursts of intensity.

"Come on..," she pleads, not recognizing her voice as the desperate words fill the air.

But Kate knows that he is intent on teasing her because when his mouth finally reaches its destination, he holds her firmly away. He laps at her once, then twice, blowing lightly on her heated flesh.

She's dangerously close to the edge. His tongue prods her clit, circling it, and then he pushes a finger inside of her.

"Oh God! Ohhh..." she exclaims.

He moans against her center, crooking his finger just slightly, hitting that sweet spot within her body.

She can feel him hit it again and again, the rhythm becoming too much to bear. Her heart pounds against her chest, sending vibrations through her upper body.

He sucks her clit into his mouth, curls his finger on the in-stroke, and brushes his thumb against her nipple.

"Castle! Fuck, Castle, ohhhh... oh God, yes, yes..." She doesn't care who hears her or if anybody walks in on them. All she cares about is the tingling sensation building up in her toes and the delicious friction between her legs.

He pumps his finger in and out of her without mercy, and she gets louder and louder. She tries to hold off her release, prolong the moment. She arches her back, claws at his shoulder with her nails, her body rigid, holding back the pressure for as long as she can, and then she's gone.

Screaming her way through her orgasm, riding it like a wave, the tremors of ecstasy wrack her body. Her stomach shudders erratically and she closes her eyes in the sweet death, going limp and falling against the metal shelf.

No longer able to scream, she whimpers as the aftershocks crash through her frame, mouth frozen open.

He looks up at her with a mixture of lust and shock. Pulling his finger from her body, he licks her juices from it, almost reverently, and damn it, she wants more already. There is no way she will ever get enough of this man.

* * *

From his position on the ground, kneeling before Kate, Castle can see the pure _rapture _in her eyes. She can't possibly be ready for more, but apparently he's wrong, because she's running her hands over his shoulders, drawing him up.

When she kisses him again, he cannot believe it. This is happening. Here. Now. Detective Kate Beckett's tongue is in his mouth, hot and insistent, and more importantly, she's naked. Even more importantly, her hand is trailing down his body, unbuttoning his shirt, and finally unbuckling his belt, reminding him of his own arousal.

She playfully bites her lip and peppers his chest with open-mouthed kisses.

He removes his pants, kicking them aside, and then she pulls his boxers down, releasing his erection.

Kate stares at it in approval, touching it with her hand, sending tingles through the base. She strokes him and he groans.

Before he even knows what's happening, she has guided him to her and suddenly impales herself on him, taking his entire length into her body with one move.

"Jesus, Kate," he growls.

She just smirks at him and starts moving, slowly at first.

Any fantasy or dream he might have had about this moment pales in comparison to the real thing. She's so tight and satiny and perfect. Kate undulates her hips and he lets out another groan. He won't be able to hold out for much longer if she continues. So he takes back control.

He grabs her hands and presses them to the shelf, holding them tight. He kisses her, pulling possessively at her lips, grinning as she strains against him.

Sliding out of her nearly all the way, he waits until she swears at him. Then he thrusts his hips forward and slams into her as hard as he can.

"Caaaastle!" Her shriek is muffled by the thick walls of their own private, refrigerated world.

She's incredibly vocal, which is a big surprise. He likes it. No; he _loves_ it. By moving his hips in just the right way, brushing his fingers over just the right place, he can make her cry out his name in pleasure.

He reaches a hand down to caress that sensitive nub, just to hear another sexy yell. She tightens around his shaft and presses against his finger, quivering in delight.

Castle continues pounding into the tightness. Wrapping her legs around his body, she rises from the shelf to meet his every thrust, and he stumbles backward, hitting the opposite wall. Grabbing her soft, curving behind for leverage, he lowers her down onto him, staring into her eyes.

Her nails dig into his chest. Their rhythm becomes a violent frenzy. He feels and hears her give into her orgasm once more, and her clenching walls send him over the edge.

Glorious waves of splendor pass through him and he stiffens in release, abandoning himself to the satisfaction.

* * *

Kate untangles herself from Castle's body and sets her feet on the cold floor. She's naked. He's almost naked. And they just had sex in a walk-in refrigerator at Ryan's wedding reception.

She blushes and turns away, suddenly embarrassed.

This is not good.

That familiar pang of fear returns and her chest tightens.

That was _not _starting small.

* * *

**A/N: **"Extra Cool Points" to anybody who caught the _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _reference. Thanks for reading! ~ Michelle**  
**

**Disclaimer: **"Run" belongs to Matt Nathanson and Vanguard Records, not me.

* * *

_You can follow me on Twitter at MissRainbowPie._


	3. Disbelief

Her entire profile is stunning, even in the unflattering, artificial light. Though for Kate, no light is unflattering. Every single light is absolutely, completely _flattering_.

Castle watches her as she stands with her back to him, not moving, probably out of shock, but he likes to think that it's because of him. Or more accurately, because of what they did a few moments ago. The way she looks now reminds him of that sexy Tao Nightclub poster in Las Vegas... And it's slogan: "Always a Happy Ending".

Her pale skin stands out against the dark metal walls of the refrigerator. A visible shiver passes down her spine.

Kate is just so beautiful in this moment, basking in the afterglow – his afterglow. Time freezes. He stares at her alabaster back for an eternity, lost in his thoughts.

He can't believe that _that _happened. It's not exactly what he imagined their first time together would be like, but he wouldn't change a second of it, not for the world. It was perfect.

However, when she slowly turns around and they lock eyes for the first time since it happened, he immediately knows that she doesn't feel the same way. There is a timidness in her expression that he's only seen once before, during the sniper case a few weeks ago.

It's obvious that she has regrets and that is _exactly _what he was trying to avoid when he abruptly left her on the dance floor. Now he has regrets. As much as he enjoyed what happened, things are just more complicated now.

* * *

When Kate looks into his eyes and sees all of the love there, she panics. It's real. Everything is real. She struggles to keep up with her mind as it races through her thoughts at breakneck speed. She lied to him, she has all these feelings, she can't tell him without breaking his heart, she's not ready, and they're still _naked _as she becomes very much aware when her eyes start to wander south_._

They're naked. Naked and in a refrigerator.

Naked.

Well, at least she can remedy that.

She quickly darts around the fridge, grabs her lingerie, and puts it on, disregarding the sticky mess that begins to soak its way through her panties. Castle follows her example and puts on his boxer shorts. Now they're at least somewhat decent.

He stares at her as if waiting for her to speak, but she doesn't. Can't.

Kate runs a hand down her arm, then puts it on her hip, then lets it rest at her side. Crosses her arms, then uncrosses them. She doesn't know what to do with her hands. Seriously, what the hell do people do with their hands?

She stares back at him, her toes going numb from the cold metal floor.

"We didn't use protection..." His words are almost a whisper, but they seem much louder in the quiet, enclosed refrigerator. He shuffles his feet and looks away. "Guess we got a bit carried away." He laughs nervously.

Bending down, she picks up her dress, then stands up and holds it to her chest, blushing furiously.

"I'm on the pill." This entire conversation is awkward and wrong. It shouldn't be happening this way. This shouldn't have happened. Kate isn't this type of girl. The type of girl who jumps into bed with a man after a few drinks and a dance. The type of girl who doesn't even bother with a bed and instead chooses a walk-in refrigerator because it's closer. The type of girl who has no self control. She is not a slut. And yet here she is, half-naked in a refrigerator at a friend's wedding reception.

But Castle loves her. Surely that counts for something. Surely that negates the fact that she jumped his bones and had standing-up sex with him in the most impractical place imaginable. She screamed. She never screams. She is _not_ a screamer. And she begged! _"Don't stop..."_ What the hell was that? What did that infuriating man do to her?

She glares at him, suddenly angry. Beyond angry. Livid. His eyes go wide and he backs away slowly. He looks terrified. She laughs inwardly. _That's right. You'd better run._

Keeping an eye on him, she shakes out her dress in front of her.

She doesn't need to unzip it, as she already did. She unzipped her dress for him and he pulled it down and trailed kisses down her collarbone. Oh God, this is so wrong. And right. And she doesn't even know any more.

Kate steps a foot into the opening of her dress, still watching him, immobilizing him with daggers in her eyes. Then she puts her other foot through and begins to pull it up.

It bunches around her midsection and she twists her hips to loosen it. She takes her eyes off of him for a moment and seconds after she does, he crosses the room and puts a hand on her bare arm.

She stiffens at his touch and doesn't acknowledge him, busying herself with pulling her dress up past her waist. For some reason her fingers don't work and can't grasp the fabric firmly enough.

"Stop," he says tenderly.

Finally she brings herself to look at him, fear overwhelming her. What if he says it again?

Her breath catches in her throat when he leans down and presses a chaste kiss to her lips. His fingers ghost over the scar between her breasts. _Their_ scar.

* * *

The small patch of raised skin beneath his fingertips sends chills through his spine, and not just because he's in a refrigerator. He can't believe he didn't notice her scar before. Maybe he did notice, but just couldn't think straight because of what was happening at the time. Kate Beckett writhing against the shelves...

Looking at it now, it's not sexual; it's poignant. It's a reminder of that fateful day in the cemetery. A reminder that she doesn't remember his confession of love.

Did their little refrigerated transgression mean anything to her?

The look in her eyes now tells him that it did, but the tension in her body tells him otherwise. He studies her closely, running his hand over her shoulder. She pulls away, just slightly, but enough.

"I'm sorry," he says. He looks down and drops his hand from her shoulder. This is it. He resigns himself to the fact that he will never have her in his arms again. It's over. Their partnership, their friendship, any hope of a relationship... He should have known. Sleeping with someone you work with never ends well.

"For what?"

He can barely bring himself to say the words. How can he ever apologize for ruining their partnership because he couldn't keep it in his pants long enough to wait for her to be ready? He just _had_ to kiss her, didn't he. Why didn't he wait, like he promised he would?

"For taking advantage of you, for-"

"Castle. You didn't."

* * *

And Kate means that. He didn't take advantage of her. She was far more than a willing participant in what just happened. She isn't ready to tell him how she feels just yet, but he deserves to know that much. This wasn't his fault.

She meets his tentative smile with her own, takes a step forward, grabs his hand, and puts it back on her shoulder where it belongs.

"You didn't," she repeats quietly.

Castle moves his hand from her shoulder to her back, settling just above her forgotten dress which remains bunched up around her waist. He runs his other hand through his hair. "So..."

He doesn't seem to know what to say, and neither does she. "So," she echoes.

He looks at her, completely serious, and she suddenly cracks up laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. She stumbles backward a step and leans on him for support her as she lets out peals of laughter. He watches her with raised eyebrows, but soon joins in, adding his deep laughter to her own.

After a few moments, he takes several long, slow breaths to calm himself down and then asks, "How about we just pretend this never happened?" Hints of laughter are still in his voice, but she doesn't think it's funny. It's hurtful. His words have an immediate sobering effect and her face falls. He wants to forget? How could he possibly want that? He loves her, he-

"For the rest of the night, I mean," he interrupts, as if he read her mind. "Obviously we have to talk about this... But for right now, how about we just go back to the reception and act normal?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I can do that." She shakes out her hair, grateful for the cold air cooling her heated skin.

"Okay." His lips curl up into a small smile.

"Okay," she replies. _When did forming original sentences become this hard?_

"Okay," he says again, still smiling.

Kate nudges his arm with hers. "Castle?"

"Yeah?" he asks, startled.

"You can let go of me now."

He looks at his hand around her waist, then drops it to his side. "Right, sorry."

Finally pulling her dress up all the way, she spies him watching her movements unabashedly, practically ogling her. Now that he's seen everything there is to see, she doesn't care and even finds herself blushing.

After putting her arms through the sleeves, she turns around slowly, purposely giving him something to look at. "Zip me up?"

He jumps at the chance. Stepping forward, he presses into her back far more than necessary. She feels his hands on her hips, his breath at her neck, his words in her ear. "Of course." Such a simple phrase, yet so erotic.

Her breath hitches as Castle's fingers trace their way down the bare skin of her back. Goosebumps travel over her body in waves. With one hand, he pulls her zipper up ever so slowly, deliberately trailing his fingers after it. The dress tightens around her slender form as he slides his other hand across her ribs, barely skimming the side of her breast.

She gasps and leans back into his body just as he steps away. Breathless, she spins around to find him smirking at her. "All done," he states smugly.

Oh, so that's how it is.

Kate arches an eyebrow. "Thanks," she offers nonchalantly, pretending to be completely unaffected by him. She looks around for her shoes, gets worried when she can't find them, but then realizes that she left them by their table in the reception hall. She turns to face him once more and sees that he hasn't moved at all, eyes glued to where her ass was a second ago. "Aren't you going to get dressed?" She gestures at his deliciously half-naked form.

"Dressed. Right." Finally back in his right mind, he grabs his jacket and pants from the floor, a sock from the shelf, shoes from the corner. He swivels his head and lands his eyes on her. "I'm missing a sock."

"You're wearing it," she laughs.

He looks down at his feet to confirm, then quickly puts the rest of his clothes on. His foot catches in a pant leg and he hops around on one leg for a brief moment. Kate smiles, bites her lower lip between her teeth, and continues to watch him as he finishes getting dressed.

Finally, he stands up, looking entirely presentable except for his charmingly ruffled hair. She reaches out a hand to flatten it.

He puts his hands on her shoulders. "Ready to go back out there?"

"Yes. But aren't you forgetting something?" She can't help the traitorous smirk that grows on her face, giving her away.

"What?"

Kate reaches behind her and grabs a quart of milk from the shelf, holding it out to him. "This." At his confused expression, her smirk grows, and she elaborates. "You said you have a calcium deficiency. Wouldn't want you to break a bone, now would we?"

His eyes widen in understanding. "Ha. Ha. Ha," he enunciates in a defiant tone. "Very funny."

Putting on her best innocent expression, she looks up at him with those puppy dog eyes that he just can't resist. "What's funny?"

Castle rolls his eyes at that and she puts the milk back on the shelf, lets out a sharp laugh. "You write novels for a living and that's the best lie you could come up with?"

"What can I say? You disarmed me with your womanly wiles."

His hands run down her arms, stopping at her elbows, and then he looks straight into the depths of her hazel eyes. "You go out first," he nods toward the closed refrigerator door. "Then I'll count to a hundred and follow you. That way we won't arouse suspicion."

"Isn't that a bit cliché?"

"Clichés are clichés for a reason. They work."

He pushes her lightly toward the door and she looks back at him once before lifting the handle and shoving it open. As soon as she emerges into the hot kitchen, a chef looks at her suspiciously. She swears she can see his mustache twitch. Her cheeks flush and she briskly walks to the door, praying that the chef doesn't notice her bare feet. It's exhilarating.

_I just had sex with Castle._

Kate can't help the smile that creeps onto her lips as she exits the building into the crisp, fresh air outside.

* * *

**A/N: **Happy New Year, everybody! :)

* * *

_You can follow me on Twitter at MissRainbowPie._


End file.
